La cicatriz de mi mirada
by Pumpkin's Dark Queen
Summary: Y fuistes el primero de todos que no desvió la mirada de mi rostro al toparse con mi amada cicatriz. Noté tu oscura mirada sobre mi. SasuSaku Oneshot, inspirada en El Bosque.


¡Hola¡ Aquí vengo con un nuevo One Shot, escrito después de ver la película El Bosque (_The Village_). Es una pelicula que me ha llegdo a emocionar. No bromeo, se ha convertido en una de mis favoritas...

Está inspirada en _The Village_ y escrita mientars escuchaba su preciosa musica, concretamente, _The Gravel Road_, de James Newton Howard.

Lo cierto es que tengo pensada una historia explicando un poco del pasado de Sakura, el porqué se quedó ciega y el qué pasará despues del final... pero ése depende de si ha gustado o no el One Shot. No sería un fic muy largo, pero de todos modos, lo dejo a vuestra decisión. No suelo narrar en primera persona, pero en este caso, se me ha hecho necesario. Cualquier duda, me la preguntais o

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ pertenece a_ Masashi Kishimoto_ y la historia esta basada en el ambiente de _The Village_, está escrito sin animo de lucro y con el fin de entretener, sólo eso... todo lo demás es mio.

¡Otra cosa! Quiero aclarar para quienes hayan visto la pelicula, que la epoca en la que se encuentran es _**realmente**_la que parece que haya en la pelicula (no sé que siglos exactamente), no la real (que se ve al final de la filmación). Bueno, sin más que añadir, espero que disfruteis!

**-------**

La oscuridad que me rodea se ha vuelto tan familiar para mi. No veo nada y sin embargo lo observo todo. Abro mis ojos sin vista mientras noto cómo por mis mejillas bajan saladas y amargas lágrimas. No las seco, el frío viento se encarga de ello. Camino con los pies descalzos por la hojarasca, entre pequeñas piedras y grandes rocas. Ayudada por mis manos y guiada por mis pies, ellos me acompañan, siempre con sus calidos cuerpos rozando el mío, su pelaje un abrigo para mi, sin dejarme en ningun momento desprotegida.

Escucho como el viento silba en mis oídos y le canta a los árboles, mece sus hojas y duerme a los pajaros. A mi me entona una triste melodía de despedida. No siento dolor en mis pies, estoy acostumbrada. La capa me tapa el rostro. Algunos mechones de mi cabello escapan por ella y me hacen cosquillas por las mejillas. Luego se pegan, cuando entran en contacto con las lagrimas que caen por mi barbilla. Otras se las lleva el viento.

Avanzo, aún entumecida por el frío por el oscuro bosque. Noto la noche en el ambiente. También en su excitación, en la vida que cobra el bosque a esas horas. Aunque salga el sol, mi oscuridad jamás se aclara. Jamás perdida, mis pies no se detienen, mi cuerpo no se cansa y mi respiración no se altera. Conozco este bosque prohibido más que cualquier otra persona, y me enorgullezco de ello. No me apeno cuando me acusan de ser demasiado atrevida en esa questión. No me averguenza que me miren esas tres cicatrices que cruzan mi ojo derecho. De hecho, hasta hace apenas unos meses las lucía con orgullo.

Quería que todos se enteraran de que ése castigo que me impuso la madre naturaleza quedaría grabado en mi cuerpo como recordatorio y advertencia a todos. Aún recuerdo cuando, hace catorce años, ese precioso y gran animal me desgarró de ése modo tan protector. Por ese entonces, yo contaba con seis años y me había internado en el bosque prohibido en secreto, cómo hacía des de que tenía uso de razón.

Un viento gélido que me azota sobre la capa para el torrente de recuerdos que inunda mi mente y me doi cuenta de que el bosque ha terminado en aquel tramo. Las lagrimas no han dejado de rodar por mis mejillas y el camino húmedo que han dejado me provoca escalofríos al recordar el motivo. Yo, siempre tan alegre y profunda, me encuentro cara a cara con una hermosa luna que no puedo ver, si no sentir en toda su plenitud. Desato el lazo que sostiene la capa sobre mis hombros y bajo la capucha antes de dejar caer al suelo el amasijo de tela que me apartaba algo del frío del invierno. Los noto inquietos a medida que voy avanzando. El fino camisón que me cubría hasta los tobillos ya está muy roto de los bajos y los desgarros que son ahora me cosquillean las rodillas. La triste falda se incha por el viento que me acaricia por todas partes. Sonrio a la oscuridad mientras separo los brazos del mi cuerpo y entreabro mis dedos para que el aire corra entre ellos. Me estremezco de tristeza al pensar que ése es mi final. Me acerco hacia el borde del precipicio cuando noto el cuerpo de uno de los lobos apoyarse en mi estomago. Respira de forma agitada y siento el latir de su corazón muy rapido. Noto el temor de esa criatura. No me deja avanzar más.

Acaricio su pelaje con las manos, tratando de dibujar en mi mente la figura que tanteo, imaginandome del color que pueda poseer. Algo parecido a un sollozo canino sale de sus fauces entreabiertas. Coloco mi mano ahí y noto el cálido y húmedo baho salir de su garganta. Le aparto con toda la suavidad de la que soy capaz y él se deja llevar, derrotado. Hemos creado un vínculo muy fuerte.

Esta cicatriz que cruza mi ojo tres veces en horizontal es la causa de mi desdicha. Siempre me he enorgullecido de ella y de las miradas que me dedicaban. Sentía el temor de los niños al principio, reacios a acercarse a mi por miedo a que mi cara deforme los mirara mal. Mis amigos nunca han hecho comentarios. Siguieron como antes. Tampoco lamentaron la perdida de mi visión, por el simple hecho de que yo era más feliz de este modo. Todo es más claro para mi ahora.

A pesar de las pocas veces que hablaste conmigo o te acercabas a mi, **tú** siempre demostraste ser un fiel amigo aunque yo deseara algo más. Fuiste de los primeros cuando, al salir al exterior por primera vez tras el accidente, me viste. Y fuistes el primero de todos que no desvió la mirada de mi rostro al toparse con mi amada cicatriz. Noté tu oscura mirada sobre mi. No había miedo en ella, ni temor... ni pena ni lastima tampoco.

Agh, como odio que sientan lastima por mi, ¡que culpen al animal de mi estado! ¡Estoy realmente molesta de tenerle que decir a todo el mundo que me merezco lo que ha sucedido y que estoy perfectamente feliz con la cicatriz en mi ojo! La lastima es algo que no necesito ni quiero. Al igual que la pena. Todos me creyeron debil al principio cuando iba ciega por la aldea, tanteandolo todo con mis manos, reconociendolas. Cuando iba con mi bastón para no caerme o tropezarme. Yo elegí quedar sin vista, pues un ojo lo tengo perfectamente sano. Así soy capaz de hacer muchas otras cosas. Puedo sentir los sentimientos de la gente, percibir su presencia, sentir sus penas y descubrir los secretos que el ser humano tanto esconde.

Pasaron los años y, a pesar de nuestra casi nula relación, viniste una noche a mi casa, a despedirte. Doce años tenía yo entonces, tú dos más. Me sorprendió notar tu ser frente a mi casa mientras yo estaba en la cama, apunto de acostarme. Titubeaste antes de llamar con tus fuerets nudillos a la puerta, pero cuando lo hiciste, fué con decisión. Mi padre abrió la puerta con sorpresa y no hizo falta que le dijeras que me buscabas porque yo ya estaba ahí. Cerré la puerta de la entrada, consciente de que tu, siempre un chico de pocas palabras, no querrías que escucharan nuestra breve conversación. Fué en realidad una despedida.

-Me marcho de la aldea - me dijistes con voz decidida.

No puse objeciones, tampoco las querías. Sentía tu aroma fresco y serio muy dentro de mi y por ello sonreí mientras te deseaba suerte. Tu sólo me dijistes que te enternarias mucho y que, mientras tú estabas fuera, que me cuidara mucho. Nunca supe interpretar tus palabras. Apenas notaba sentimietnos o reacciones en ti. Des de pequeño fuistes muy cerrado y reservado con la gente. Creí poder comprenderte mejor cuando yo ya no dependiera de mis ojos para poder conocer a la gente. Pero tu te escapaste, eras mi escepción. De hecho, sigues siendolo..al menos, hasta el momento en el qual de el paso definitivo. Tardaste años en volver, concretamente, ocho largos años. Nunca me importó mi aspecto y nunca pregunté cómo me veía, nunca me interesó verme bien. La gente me aprecia por como soy y he recibido numerosas propuestas de matrimonio, todas rechazadas.

Empezaste atrayendome de pequeña, los primeros días que recuerdo haberte visto (los primeros de mi vida), era igual a las otras niñas. Eras un niño guapísimo, y ésa seriedad que desprendías a pesar de tu corta edad me hacía sentir extraña y desosa de saber más de ti. Tras un tiempo me descubrí a mi misma separandome de las niñas que te seguían a todas partes y que te pedían la mano. ¡Como me reía en sus narices! Cuando dormía me imaginaba a mí haciendo lo mismo y podía ver tu reacción molesta. Por ello no lo hice nunca, en realidad. No lo creí necesario. Ya estaba completamente enamorada de tu cuando perdí la vista en el accidente.Tu siempre lo has sabido. Y entonces comenzaste a ser un enigma para mi. Ya no veía tu rostro ni las muecas que pudieras hacer, o los brillos que tus ojos tenían en determinados momentos. Eso fué lo único que lamenté perder de mi vista. Sólo podía intuirte.

Regresaste hará poco más de tres meses. Y venías acompañado. Percibí una presencia muy apasionada y unas miradas dirigidas a ti. Era una mujer hermosa. Escuché comentarios de los demás chicos y hombres de la aldea y la temperatura que subía en sus cuerpos cuando ella andaba cerca. Hace apenas dos días que estoy fuera de la aldea, no creo que eso haya cambiado en demasía.

No sentía tu temperatura subir al lado de esa mujer que no te dejaba en paz, y eso me tranquilizó. Nunca fuí descortés con ella. Su nombre es Karin. Pero des de que vive en la aldea, no he hecho otra cosa que sentirme incomoda. La primera vez que me vió fué la noche de vuestra llegada. Veníais tú y tus acompañantes del bosque y ella estaba muy asustada.

Contenta, había ido a recibiros. Algunos de los que iban contigo ya me conocían y me abarazaron al verme. Tu no lo hicistes... de hecho, no has abrazado a nadie des de que eras niño, y sólo le consientes eso a tu madre. Lo noto en la frialdad de tus movimientos. Recuerdo haberme volteado al notar nuevas preseias y aromas completamente desconocidos, aparte de voces que no encajaban con el perfil de personas que guardaba en mi memoria. Vestía con mi camisón y no sé si mi pelo estaba despeinado, aunque lo más probable es que si, pues vine corriendo a recibirte con una sonrisa. Pero entonces, ella gritó. Noté cómo al instante me señalaba y se alejaba unos metros mientras gritaba.

-¡Un _monstruo_!

Percibí todas las miradas posadas en mi y me supe lívida. Era la primera vez que me pasaba algo semejante. Nunca nadie lo había dicho en voz alta... ni su voz había conferido un tono tan aterrorizado. Escuché instantes más tardes los gritos ofendidos de mis amigos y su creciente enfado. Tu no dijiste nada. No te noté, pero estabas ahí. Temblé, algo avergonzada y me disculpé por asustarla mientras me tapaba la horrenda cicatriz con mi largo pelo. Naruto a mi lado se enfadó mucho cuando lo hice.

-¡No escondas tu cara, Sakura! - me recriminó. Pero yo no quería asustarla, así que me despedí alegando estar muy cansada y me marché a casa sola. Al día siguiente, Karin vino a disculparse con una falsa voz arrepentida y alegó estar medio dormida la noche anterior. Tal vez la habría creído de no sentir su reticencia a acercarse a mi. Yo no le daba miedo ahora. Le daba asco.

Los días siguieron y con sorpresa noté que te evitaba. Tantos años de esperarte para luego huir de ti. No me buscabas tampoco, no hablabas conmigo, pero de vez en cuando sentía tu mirada a mi alrededor. La hermosa chica siempre estaba cerca de ti, y tu nunca la alejabas. No sentí al estar cerca de ti que le profesaras amor, ni tampoco agrado, más no la separabas y dejabas que permaneciera cerca de ti. En una ocasión, Ino me contó que te había visto besarte con ella. Sentí nauseas y me escabullí un par de días al bosque para tranquilizarme.

Siempre me lo había esperado. Tú no puedes corresponderme... tú mereces a una mujer hermosa, vigorosa y sin esas inseguridades que empecé a desenvolupar des de que ella llegó. Notaba como se pavoneaba delante de todos y todas por su bello parecer hasta que un día noté que todos los que habían dicho de ella una hermosa mujer ya no la miraban de igual modo. Les parecía fastidiosa pero se callaban. Una noche te sentí en la puerta de entrada de mi casa. Creí que eran imaginaciones mías y no me levanté de la cama para corroborarlo. No te apartaste de allí hasta la madrugada.

Dos días más tarde, mi madre lloró en silencio como cuando le comuniqué que había perdido la vista enteramente. Me había descubierto a mi, sentada sobre su antiguo tocador, tocando el vidrio con los dedos y con los ojos abiertos, como si intentara mirarme al espejo, algo imposible. Me sentí estúpida y extremadamente cruel cuando mi madre derramó su primera lagrima. Escuchaba sus silenciosos sollozos, pero yo la acompañé, siendo egoista mientras pensaba en otra cosa.

Yo estaba desesperada. No sabía qué aspecto tenía. No saber si soy hermosa o si tengo un cuerpo desenvolupado nunca me había preocupado... hasta entonces. Y con las lagrimas de mi madre vertidas descubrí la verdad, lo patetica que me veía. Por ello tu nunca te fijarás en mi. Tres oscuras cicatrices cruzan mi ojo derecho y por mucho que intente ocultarlas, són demasiados años de haberlme visto con ellas. No puedo aspirar a ser amada por ti, no soy cómo Karin. No tengo su hermosura, no tengo una família de ciudad y rica como tiene ella... y no tengo su _vista_.

Sólo tengo una _horrible cicatriz._

Una cicatriz es lo que nos separa.

He sido fuerte, sabia y madura des del accidente. Siempre he mostrado una sonrisa ante todo y he sabido aconsejar mejor que nadie. Conozco los secretos de todos sin que me los hayan revelado. Distingo sus aromas, aprecio sus miradas y leo sus gestos sin verlos. Y soy la única que puede entrar en el bosque prohibido sin miedo a que _aquellos que no debemos_ _nombrar_ me maten por tal osadía. Ellos me aceptaron.

El amor por ti, ahora descubro que imposible, me está volviendo miserable y amargada, y esta cicatriz me consume... y no hablo de la de mi cara, si no la que hay en mi corazón.

Los lobos empiezan a aullar cuando doy un paso. Mis pies se han detenido en el filo del precipicio. Ya no hay más tierra que pisar. El vacío me espera. Nadie lamentará mi perdida. Mi cuerpo no será encontrado y yo moriré feliz tras haber aprendido a amar y haber reconocido el dolor de una cicatriz. He vivido siemrpe con mi castigo, corgullosa de mostrarlo hasta que apareciste tu con ella, quién me abrió los _ojos._

De mis ojos sin brillo ya no caen más lagrimas, ya no me quedan más. No respiro hondamente ni sonrío despidiendome de las cosas. Sólo avanzo un paso y cierro los ojos

Y empiezo a caer.

-Lamento no ser como te mereces... **Sasuke-kun **- y esas són mis últimas palabras.

_¡¡Sakura!!_

Abro los ojos en mi oscuridad cuando mi nombre es nombrado con un tono desgarrado y desesperado, esperando ver al dueño de semejante grito. Pero sigo cayendo y no veo nada.

Es entonces cuando una mano se agarra fuertemente entorno a mi muñeca, aferrandome con fuerza, transmitiendome seguridad. Contengo el aire en mis pulmones cuando tu aroma me embriaga y llena el ambiente. Y un segundo después, tiras con fuerza de mi hacia tierra y haces que ambos caigamos al suelo, yo sobre ti, de espaldas. No respiro de forma acelerada, ni he palidecido ni me he sonrojado. Mis ojos aún están abiertos por la sorpresa, intentando hallar en la oscura luna de mi visión una respuesta a todas las preguntas que rondan mi mente.

Mi hombro se moja de repente y dejo ir el aire, sin creermelo. Tu duro pecho roza mi espalda y noto que tiemblas. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Apagarás la única luz que ven mis ojos si te vas... No quiero una cicatriz en mi alma, no quiero perder mi corazón por esa cicatriz que abrirás si te tiras... _Sakura_...

Cierro los ojos mientras nuevas lagrimas salen de ellos y mi cuerpo tiembla.

** FIN **

¿Me dejais algún review para decirme qué os ha parecido? o me haríais muy feliz...


End file.
